


Crossover: Kiyoko The Thigh High Socks Hunter

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Fanfiction, Gag, Kidnapped, Socks, gagged, kidnap, knock out - Freeform, sock worship, thigh high, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: I lost a game to :iconDragon-Cana-Love: and made a story using his OC:I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 1





	Crossover: Kiyoko The Thigh High Socks Hunter

Wendy dressed in her Edolas outfit stopped at a local tavern as she worked her way back to the Fairy Tail Guild after a long mission which Carla had flown ahead to give their report. Upon sitting at the bar, she glanced over to see a black hair female wearing a navy blue cheongsam outfit with dark pants and simple shoes on. 

"Bar tender, a drink for my friend here," the female requested upon seeing Wendy. 

"Huh? Oh please, you don't need to," Wendy tried to offer but a milky like drink was soon set down between them. 

"I insist," the female said grasping the top of the drink and slid it closer to Wendy, something hidden from her hand dropping into it and completely vanished without a trace. 

"Well, only if you insist..." Wendy muttered as she began to drink it, while the woman eyed Wendy’s alluring navy blue thigh sock clad legs. 

"I got to say, not often you see someone out walking in such long socks and just sandals..." the female mused. 

"Huh? Oh well there really wasn't any other footwear at the time so I kind of just stuck to it, umm?" she said as the female smiled. 

"Ahh, forgive me, I'm Kiyoko, you can say I'm a traveler of worlds!" 

"Ah, I'm Wendy and did you say a traveler of worlds?" she asked curiously as Kiyoko reached out and began to rub her sock clad legs. 

"Yes, I go out and search for wonderous things..." she remarked as Wendy got a bad feeling and stood up and out of her reach. 

"I-I see, well thanks for the drink but... but..." she began to say before she began to pass out, Kiyoko quickly getting behind her and easily picked up her sleeping form as the drug hit her fast and hard. 

"Heheh, looks like she is worn out from her travels, I'll take her to an inn," Kiyoko said to the onlooking bar staff, though once outside she soon vanished with Wendy into a portal. 

\--------

Tifa sighed happily as she finished drying her glasses for the night, it was a quiet night at her bar, usually rowdy and rough but was happy to have an easy night. Though sighed as someone entered her bar at the last second, that someone being Kiyoko. 

"Sorry, I'm closing up..." Tifa tried to tell her. 

"Oh I'm sorry, but could I please bug you for one drink? I swear to leave after it," Kiyoko said taking a seat as Tifa sighed. 

"Alright, fine, what will it be?" Tifa asked as Kiyoko eyed her wonderful thigh highs. 

"I got to say, you got an interesting outfit, those thigh highs look lovely..." she noted as Tifa glanced at her own legs. 

"Ahh, well I was wearing low thick socks but with the colder months coming I figured I dress a bit warmer," she said as Kiyoko nodded her head and looked Tifa's bottles over behind her. 

"Anyways, for my drink, I'll have a thigh high..." she said confusing Tifa. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that is," she said as Kiyoko chuckled softly. 

"Not many do, you see that top bottle behind you?" she said as Tifa fully turned around and looked up. 

"Yeah?" she said only to be grabbed from behind, Kiyoko wrapping one hand around her neck, her other hand wrapping a chloroform rag over her face as she roughly pulled Tifa backwards and hugged her body over the bar top. 

"MPHPPMM!" Tifa cried out, as she squirmed and struggled madly, the way she was held gave her no ability to gain enough ground to fight back. “NRNRMRMMMM!” 

"Shhh shhh shhhhh! Breathe deeply now..." Kiyoko cooed as she had greater strength over Tifa who breathed in the chloroform. Which before long her struggles were slowing and her eyes growing heavy as she let out another long moan through the rag. 

"Nnnnrrmrmmmm..." she moaned as her eyes shut, her body becoming motionless. 

"Hehehe, a wonderful catch..." Kiyoko mused soon teleporting away with her captive. 

\-----

Aqua walked about a misty forest, having heard troubling rumors of darkness about it. As she walked about, she saw Kiyoko walking from the opposite direction, a large straw hat over her head. 

"Excuse me!" Aqua called out to her, Kiyoko glancing up though her vision remain locked on Aqua's legs. 

"Yes?" 

"Have you seen anything strange in this forest?" Aqua asked curiously. 

"No, just your lovely thigh highs..." the female mused making Aqua sweat drop. 

"I see, well if you happen to see anything, please be sure to let me know or run away," Aqua said continuing along the path. 

"Oh, I will, get her pets..." Kiyoko mused as she used her wide range of magic to summon some sticky familiars, before long Aqua walked into something, her entire front body becoming stuck in something. 

"Wh-What is this? What am I stuck on?" Aqua cried out before realizing several large spiders had surrounded her. Without wasting a second, they began to cover her from head to toe in a soft and soothing silk, the webbing carrying a sleeping agent that quickly lullaby her to dreamland. “Hrnrn… no…” Aqua groaned as she passed out easily as Kiyoko soon approached Aqua’s cocooned body. 

"Heheheh, excellent work my pets, now come, she can join the others!" Kiyoko mused as they all vanished with their prey. 

\--------

"Here you go, thank you!" Rise said handing her last tofu item to Kiyoko who began to chow on it happily. 

"You must be pretty busy, those thigh highs of yours must be all sweaty from all the work," Kiyoko noted between bites as she had been eying the singer’s legs through the food case glass doors. 

"Huh? Oh yes, school, idol practice and then closing up the shop, I am pretty busy," Rise noted as Kiyoko nodded her head. 

"Well, enjoy your night," she said leaving as Rise soon did that upon closing up the shop which before long she was climbing up to her room and entered it. Upon entering, one could see it was littered with her clothing and all her thigh highs for both her school and idol uniform all thrown about as she collapsed onto her bed. 

"And I still have the Midnight Channel with the others to investigate, must get some rest and then that..." Rise groaned soon falling asleep, unaware that Kiyoko's laughter filled the room for a moment, which soon after all of Rise's thigh highs began to siltier towards her body. 

"Mhphmmm..." Rise moaned some minutes later, feeling something odd in her mouth and around her limbs as she slowly parted her eyes and glanced down to see she was now bound and gagged in all her black thigh high socks. One was wrapping itself around her mouth and given her packed mouth, had one or three in her mouth as well with more binding her arms and legs. "MMMPRHRPMMM!" she cried out panicked as her last customer she had served came walking into her room. 

"Heheheh, bound and gagged in thigh highs, is there no sweeter torment?" Kiyoko mused as Rise shook her head, squirming madly within her sweaty thigh high bindings. 

"Now come, we have work to do..." Kiyoko said walking up to her as everything blurred for Rise. 

\-----

"Are we all alert ladies?" Kiyoko asked entering a dark and isolated room with her lips smirking as she eyed the women on the floor before her. Which all of them were located in an abandon and quiet warehouse where they could play without interruption. 

"MMPHPMMM!" the four women all cried out and glared at their captor who chuckled in delight. 

"All so angry, but can you blame me? All of you are wearing such wonderful thigh highs, I simply couldn't help myself!" she said energetic as she eyed their sock legs closely before glancing their bound bodies over. 

For Wendy and her magical ability, Kiyoko had summoned magical ribbons to bind and gag her. Which the light pink ribbons wrapped firmly around her mouth, her arms and chest area and wrapping all the way down to her balled up hands along with her upper thighs and just a little around her ankles. 

Glancing over at Tifa and Aqua, she used reinforced rope on them both, bound in the same way as Wendy as thick over the mouth cloths firmly kept them gagged. Which Rise was bound the same way though with just lots of discarded dirty thigh socks. 

"Mrhrhrrnrn! Mgmgmg! Nrngngn! Hrhrmrmr!" the four women all cried out and struggled and glared at their captor.

"Ahh, if only Zeta could be here, shame he got a bit tied up, hehehe!" Kiyoko mused while walking forward and licking her lips.

"Nrnrmrphpm!" the women all moaned out as Kiyoko went to work on them, enjoying their sock feet as she rubbed her face onto each of their bound feet. She took her time licking between their feet soles and enjoying the soft and sweaty feel of their sock legwear. 

"Ahhh, these are a bit worn but feel so good!" Kiyoko moaned while enjoying Wendy's feet. 

"Nrnrnrmmmph!" Wendy whimpered while shaking her head as Kiyoko moved onto Tifa. 

"Ahhh, I know the feel of new socks! Freshly stretched and still have that manufacturing smell, so wonderful!" she said licking at Tifa's toes, making her squeal and push out her chest a bit making her breasts jiggle. 

"Ahhh, like the blue ones, these black ones have seen a bit of travel!" Kiyoko muttered as she lapped her tongue up and down Aqua's black sock soles which the lint coated her tongue. 

"Nnrnrrmrm!" Aqua cried out as it made her jittery from feeling her tongue all over her sock feet. 

"Ooooh! Like I thought, nice and sweaty from a long hard day," Kiyoko muttered as she cupped her mouth around Rise's socked toes. 

"Nnnrmrmrmr!" Rise whined out as Kiyoko shifted focused to Rise's legs, slowly and sensually running her hands up and down her legs, enjoying every inch of her sweaty socks over her sore legs. "Mmrmrmrphpmmm!" Rise whimpered and cried out as Aqua glared at her. 

"Grhrh ngng hrhrnm!" she cried out at Kiyoko, making her eye the blue hair warrior. 

"Sorry? What was that?" Kiyoko muttered feeling up her legs next, before sharply bending Aqua forward and began to spank her ass lightly followed by roughly feeling it up. 

"MPMPH! HPHM! Mmmmmmm..." Aqua grunted from the rough spanking, following by a long sensually moan of having her ass rubbed. 

"Hehehehe," Kiyoko muttered moving onto Tifa from behind, grasping as much of her breasts as possible through her shirt. 

"MRPRMR?!" Tifa cried out as her breasts were heavily fondled. 

"I'm a sock woman at heart, but even I can't deny jugs like these..." she mused as her hands vanished into her breasts while fondling them hard, Tifa's shirt nearly ripping from all the tension. 

"Mmmmphpmmmm!" Tifa moaned out with a blush as Kiyoko chuckled as she moved onto Wendy. 

"Awww, nothing much here short stack!" she said passing her hands over Wendy's flat chest, she felt it was bad enough to be next to Tifa and Aqua but being pointed out left her flustered. Which here flustered state didn’t last long as it was replaced with laughter as Kiyoko got in front of her, making her fingers dance over her sock soles. 

"Tickle tickle tiiiiickle!" Kiyoko mused as her fingers danced over Wendy's blue socked feet. 

"MMPHPHPMPHPHMPMPHPMMMMM!" Wendy burst out laughed as she squirmed from side to side as the other four looked on fearful as Kiyoko smirked. 

"Oh, please do get in on the fun!" she said using her magic to summon feathers before them, which the feathers began to dance heavily over their sock soles with tickle infused tips. 

"MPMHPHMMMMMMMMMMPHPHPMPHMMMMMMMMMMPHPMMMMMMMMM!" the four captives all cried out at once, tears streaming down their face as Kiyoko laughed amused. 

As they laughed in madness, she went behind both Aqua and Tifa, switching between them as she fondled and enjoy their impressive breasts. 

"Mmmmmmphpm!" both women moaned between their mad laughter as the feathers did not let up while Kiyoko took a long moment to rub all their sock legs, greatly enjoying it before finally stopping it all. The captive women moaning and panting from the torment as Kiyoko happily stood in front of them, feeling satisfied for now. 

"Well, that's enough now, let’s go meet up with my brother Zeta, he will be tickled to see you all!" she mused as the four captives were left exhausted as they were soon teleported away for even more dangerous fun. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a game to :iconDragon-Cana-Love: and made a story using his OC:
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
